Escaping Glass
by OrangeOrangeOrange
Summary: Rin Kagamine lived with her two best friends Kaito and Miku. When the three moved to America, Rin finds a mirror where her otherself named Len is. Len is trapped in the mirror and yearns for the freedom he was deprived of. Will Rin help free Len?
1. Chapter 1: The Crazy Duet

Escaping Glass

I rolled over on to my side, stealing the sheet from the bed to cover up my body from the cold. The house was so cold this morning that I was tempted to touch that thermostat without being scolded by Kaito. I felt that familiar stinging sensation up my nose, before letting out a dry sneeze. I got up and wrapped myself in the sheet and exited my room, before bumping into a stack of boxes outside the bedroom door. The box had a snowflake on it with the words: Cool Blue Ice Cream, printed out on it in big blue letters.  
>Not this again, I thought sourly.<br>I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen, where a tall blue haired man was busy with ten churning ice cream makers.

"Hey Kaito!" I called out over the clamoring buzz of the machines.

Kaito turned his head towards me. "Yes?" he said equally loud enough.

"Please tell me your not starting that ice cream business again!"

"Yeah I'am, and it's going to be a hit!"

"Your an idiot!"

With that I turned to the thermostat on the wall behind me. 20 degrees Fahrenheit, well how can we change that? I placed my fingers on the dial and pushed the red arrow up to 65 degrees, hearing the heater start up after I did so. I went back up to my room and stripped down, the drifts of warm air washed over my body. I had half my blue pleated skirt up, now in my underwear, when I heard clamoring footsteps angrily come up the stairs. I heard my bedroom door open.

"I though I told you not to-"

I heard Kaito's voice stop in mid sentence. My naked, except for my bra, back was towards him n my skirt was nearly hiked up to my waist. I peered over my shoulder and glared at him darkly.

"Get out. Before I crush you. With my roadroller," I grinned deviously, trying not to snap out at Kaito.

The door mediately slammed shut. I exhaled and went back to putting on my school uniform. Kaito is like a brother figure to me, but even brothers can be an annoyance and never knock. The reason for the whole thermostat thing was that Kaito wanted to make a very successful ice cream business, but since it's summer he has been putting on the ac full blast. I looked at myself in the mirror. Summer had come very quickly in seasonal references, which made spring seem like it never happened. And soon I'll be going into the high school where Kaito will finish up his Senior year the same time I become a Freshmen.  
>Incase you were wondering why Kaito was living with me, is because a long time ago when I was twelve. Kaito, another friend, Miku and I, got into some complicated gang stuff which was tied off with a chain of drug smugglers and gunmen. Long story short, we banded together and ran off with ten-thousand yen right when things turned ugly and the circle of sin was no more thanks to "anonymous" given to the police force for around, I'd say, ten-thousand yen.<p>

Hey don't go pointing fingers at anyone, it was "anonymous".

Anyways, after all the trouble we ran in we really didn't have a home so Kaito, Miku and I decided to live up our lives together like the family we had abandoned long ago. We were channeled into reality all right and it took us a year to think about that trouble we went through as someones else's memory implanted into our heads. Like that made everything real.  
>All in all we're pretty regular, unless you count Miku and I's infamous duet songs we like to sing whenever we go do karaoke with some friends after school, sense we both don't have the guts to do a solo song. It was just us three as a family.<p>

A boy who obsesses over ice cream.  
>A leek spinning pigtail girl.<br>And a roadroller driving girl.

Cue Dr. Phil.

I picked up a blue case with a purple butterfly on it with, Rin, sharpie'd in one of the butterfly's wings. Inside was two small clear contacts. I was technically nearsighted, not too bad and I had a slight blurring effect when I read. Glasses didn't really suit me so I chose to get contacts instead, this way I can also still look ten percent prettier than Miku. Not that it was a competition, but I had always been comparing myself to Miku. Don't get me wrong, she's my best friend, but who can compete with long teak hair, a perfect Lolita smile and perfect skin? The last part, I guess, doesn't count sense my skin is equally soft, smooth and had no acne.

After placing in the contacts I closed the case and slipped it into the pocket of my skirt. I picked up a hairbrush from my dresser and untangled the golden nots from my blond tresses. I put the hair brush back down, fixed my bangs then took out four white clips and placed them in m hair. When I was done I made a bunch of faces in the mirror and even did a supposably sexy pose with my skirt hiked up towards my panty line and a suggestive finger, with my other hand, trailing down from my lower lip and narrowed eyes.  
>I stopped doing that pose while saying: "I look like I work at a cosplay bar," with a shiver slithering down my spine. I swore to never do that pose again, before I shrugged on my shoulder and put my cellphone in my other pocket. I left my room and descended down the hallway to the bathroom where in identical uniform was Miku brushing her teeth with her Tooth Tunes toothbrush that sang out Run Devil Run by Girls Generation. I walked into the bathroom and took out my orange tooth brush from the tooth brush holder around a bobbing Miku.<br>As I squeezed out some tooth paste onto the bristles of my tooth brush, Miku removed her tooth brush from her mouth and said, "G'morni Rn," with a mouth full of foamy tooth paste and then put the tooth brush back into her mouth. I chuckled lightly before beginning to brush my teeth as well. After I was done brushing and was flossing Miku had already skipped out the door yelling, "Don't wait up Rin!" on her way out. When I was done flossing I strode downstairs to see Kaito occupy filling white tubes with blue ice cream with his ice cream maker. I noted a pair of Miku's street shoes gone and assumed Miku had already left without me. As I laced up my shoes near the doorway I looked up at the occupied Kaito.

"Your not going to school aren't you?" I asked, noting that he was still in his flannel ice cream print pajama pants.

"No, I'm gonna look for sponsors for my ice cream business Rin, soon well be rich I tell ya," he said enthusiastically, popping the lid on one full container.

"Kaito, finding sponsors is hard, you better be in school tomorrow and ace your English grammar test, or I'll run you over with a roadroller," I said lacing up my last shoe and snatching my backpack off the coat rack.

"Blue Rush, Polar Smash and Kaito are gonna be the next greatest ice cream flavors, just you wait Rin! And I will ace that test!" he called out before I slammed the front door behind me.

( At school )

A long yawn escaped past the tin space left open on the creases of my lips, letting sleep threaten to suppress my eyelids into shutting. I felt so tired and worn out from exhaustion from the following PE class I just had. Miku, who sat in the desk next to me, jabbed my side with her blue pen. I flipped the bird at her, making her laugh lightly, so I proceeded to plug in one earphone in my ear and turn on my iPod, letting the song World is Mine, that I had recorded of Miku and I doing a duet of, fill my ears with our vibrant voices.  
>I leaned over my notebook and began humming the catchy tune and felt Miku tap on my shoulder. I turned my head and handed her the other end of my earphone for her to listen in on. She bobbed her head and hummed with me in sync, our slightly muffled soprano voices rang out quietly from our throats. Unfortunately our teacher paused to take a breath to continue the lecture, but stopped in mid breath and laid his cold glare at us. We froze and Mr. Fujian called out on us. We got up, taking out the earphones and coming to the front of the class. I handed over my iPod along with the earphones that still rang out Miku and I's melodious song. Mr. Fujian lifted one earphone curiously and placed the earbud in his ear. After a while Mr. Fujian looked down at us, we could practically see the cliche light bulb floating above his head.<p>

"This song isn't the real version is it?" he asked.

"No sir, Miku and I sang this version," I answered, feeling like I was digging my own grave.

A devious smirk traced across his lips. Mr. Fujian went back to his swivel chair and sat back. "Tell you what, I won't give you two a detention if you perform the song in front of the class right now, and of course you'll get your IPod back by the end of the day."

"But we don't have the instrumental to sing to," I pointed out, barley dodging bullets here.

Mr. Fujian's gaze was on my IPod's screen. "But it says here, World is Mine, Instrumental version, right here."

"Don't go through peoples playlists'!" I scolded angrily.

He waved my IPod mockingly at our faces, "Do the song or it's three detentions and class clean up for a week."

My teacher is evil.

"Here," I said, snatching my iPod back and running up the volume on high. I looked at Miku straight in the eyes and I knew that tonight I would have to sleep with one eye open. I mouthed down a countdown from three before I pressed the play button.

"Sekai de ichiban oimesama, sou iu atdukai. Kokoro ete...!" Miku and I sang out, going high and long on ete.

"Yo ne!"

I felt the burning looks of our classmates stare holes through Miku and I. I started sweating really hard and decided to keep my sight at the wall in the back of the classroom and make my body go num from others' penetrating looks. Miku's foot started to tap with the addicting beat of the song and my foot followed suit into sync with Miku's. I didn't feel nervous anymore.

"Kocchi no ga abunai wa yo... Ah!.. Hey baby... Ah!" Miku and I's hands were linked up in the air as we sung out the last screaming note with great vitality in holding out the note into a fade out, with the music absorbing out of the song next, officially ending it. We bowed down with our still linked hands and gave out heavy pants as our heads faced the floor. Then the room exploded. It was like letting the lid of a shookin up soda off, and the fizz of that figurative soda was loud. The reaction was unfathomable, the neighboring classes ended up poking their heads into our class room and Mr. Fujian was overwhelmed by trying to calm down thirty restless kids shouting encore over and over again. Miku and I were intoxicated by the abrupt atmosphere change, soaking up the positive flow that oozed from our fellow classmates and all those cheers as well. We grinned ear to ear, pleased with ourselves, not one bit shocked at the giant outbursts.

In the end people in the always started calling us the Vocal Perfections and kept asking for a short preview of the event that happened in class B.

{A/N: Hello, this is FireFlamz1, I hope you enjoyed the intro chapter, anyways, there is more to come, so keep reading, it makes you smarter!

Please review

-FireFlamz1}


	2. Chapter 2: The Two Offers

Escaping Glass

The first day of summer! Wanna know where Miku and I are now for this fabulous day? At the arcade in the west side mall. Well we really didn't have anything special planned for the summer break, and Kaito wasn't planning on taking us all on a vacation, sense he's been busy since after he got his high school degree and this American ice cream company wants to meet him tomorrow and taste test his ice cream. I never thought that Kaito would actually go this far with his ice cream business of his, but I guess he was really serious if he had gotten this far.  
>Anyways here we are. Two very attractive, now, high schooler girls at an arcade playing DDR ( Dance Dance Revolution ) and yet no one is hitting on us. I never really complained about that factor whenever Miku and I went out, but now it's like a crime in my eyes if a guy doesn't end up doing a double take when Miku and I walk by. Were we loosing our charm? Or are we not Lolita enough without our uniforms on?<br>I jumped off the floor boards after Miku and I's dance was over and we scanned over for another game to play. That's when I James my elbow at Miku and pointed over at an unoccupied karaoke machine. We smiled and skipped over to the machine, putting in our game coins and selecting duet version. We tapped in Melt at the same time, our hands overlapping. I snatched up the orange microphone and Miku took the blue one as the screen lite up with florescent designs and flowed around the two screen boxes that held our upcoming lyrics in different colors. Mine was yellow and Miku's was green.

The introduction started up and we began. "Asa me ga samete massaki ni omoiukabu kimi no koto omoikitte maegami wo kitta "doushita no?" tte kikaretakute." our voices gave out a bit of an electric feel as our voices went through the microphone and out the speakers, amplifying the sound ten times louder than that day we sang in front of the class. And I had a mixture of a good and bad feeling mix in my stomach acids that everyone in the mall could hear us. It was strange, unlike all those old shy times before, I wished for people to hear us. I yearned for their approving stare, their enjoyment plastered to their faces and their cheers. Oh how their cheers sent pleasurable shivers down my spine in that indescribable way, like magic.

Was I tempting the crowd or was the crowd tempting me?

A small group gathered around us,in the corner of my eye I saw little kids and others press their faces onto the glass of the arcade, trying to get a peek at who was singing. Soon we were nearly devoured by the growing crowd that kept on getting bigger in capacity until the just spilled out of the entrance. When Miku and I were done, cheers louder than the ones in the classroom filled every inch of the arcade and possibly the whole mall. Miku and I wore the same faces that fateful day in the classroom. We were giddy with pride and lovely sounds of cheers. But soon the crowd departed and Miku and I went and spent all our game coins and took our score tickets to go get cute plushies at the ticket box. Miku got a durp faced pink frog and I got a Medium sized, fluffy purple tiger, that had embrodried anime eyes.  
>We went to the pizza parlor next door to the arcade and sat across from each other in one of those closed off booths. When the waiter came around we ordered a large pepperoni pizza for us to share, sense we have enough money to spilt the check.<p>

"So, did ya see the re run they put on for Lucky Star?" I asked, jumping into a new conversation with Miku.

"No, the tv in my room doesn't work anymore since Kaito's ac froze the data box, but which one did it show?" Miku said.

"The last episode where they do the dance that they do in the intro, you know I really wish they would of showed what happened after they opened the curtains on that episode."

"Yeah I know, I mean we did already seen the real thing from their practice routine, but it doesn't mean we don't want to see it a second time."

"I know! Dang it, thinking about Lucky Star makes me want to get my otaku on and go to the manga shop, I heard the new issue of Ao No Exorcist was out for almost a month now, a month I tell you!"

"You know if the two of us were from Lucky Star, I would be Kagami and you'd be Konata."

I tilted my head to the side. "What makes you think I would be Konata?"

"Ask me the question again when your a foot taller and stop RPG'ing while listening to anime opening songs."

"Why you!-"

"Excuse me," a new voice entered. Miku and I's head turned towards the stranger leaned over our table. He was tall, thin, had glasses and brown dark hair.

The man coughed nervously before slipping out two white cards on top of two ivory envelopes and laid them down on the table. "My name is Kiyoteru, I'am a scouting agent at California Chorale Academy for young talents like sports, bright minds and other things like singing and dancing or the arts, you get the point right?"  
>Miku and I looked up at the man with a curious look. I slid an envelope over with the white card on it and read it. Sure enough on it was California Chorale Academy with a phone number and website address on it and on the otherwise was the same thing but in English. "I'vv been looking for vocal talents down here in Japan since the school in California has been wanting to try the foreign exchange."<p>

"So, your asking us if we would like to partake in this?" I said, gesturing to the envelope.

"Yes, inside the envelope is a brochure of the school, and the Midway house on campus where most of all the foreign exchange students will be staying and sense you two would be specializing with your impeccable vocal talents, you would be placed in Sector Vocaloid of the house, if you were to do the exchange that is."

"And the offer I's for both of us, correct?" Miku asked gesturing between her and I.

"Yes exactly, but can I have your names for the score list? Just to keep in check."

"Of course I'm Hatsune Miku," Miku introduced herself as Kiyoteru took out a clipboard and wrote down her name.

"And I'm Rin Kagamine," I said.

Kiyoteru bowed when he was done. "Please consider the offer and thank you for your time," he said before leaving.

"Wow, would you of thought?" I started just as he left.

"Yeah I know! And it's in America!" Miku squealed, clutching onto her envelope for dear life.

I opened up my envelope and looked in. I scanned over the brochure with my eyes before dropping it in pure shock. I leaned over the table and grabbed Miku by the shoulders. "It's in HollyWood!" I shook her violently while cheering out whoops of delights.  
>"What? No way!" Miku scoffed.<br>I grabbed the brochure and nearly suffocated Miku with it while yelling, "Look, look, look, look here!" Miku was able to remove the brochure from her face and read it over once, twice then thrice. Just before her eyes became as wide as two full moons. Then we both jumped up on our feet and cheered: "We're going to HollyWood!"  
>After our little yell the people in the pizza parlor cheered as well and said "Best of luck!" We sat back down before management could tow us out of here by our ears and smothered away our contagious squeals of joy.<p>

"HollyWood Miku, could you imagine, us in the place where stars from the world have once walked and one day it'll be us," I chimed in a half star daze.

"Yeah but do we have the money to travel over to HollyWood? Or America for that matter?" Miku asked.

He words sunk deep into my dream cloud above my head and reeled it into the fiery blazes of hell itself.

( Midnight )

Miku and I lounged back on the kitchen floor with a tube of one of Kaito's Polar Smash ice cream flavors. It wasnt bad at all surprisingly. It was deeply frozen vanilla ice cream, with mint flavoring, and chipped chunks of white chocolate. It was an icy cold haven to cool down Miku and I's burned out dreams, and luckily Kaito's ice cream helped fixed that problem allot. Miku and I used to tease Kaito's ice cream flavors, but in reality we loved them. Polar Smash may seem like a disgusting flavor after you just heard the ingredients, but it blended together so well and the white chocolate was the best part because it seemed to just melt in your mouth. By now Kaito wasn't home and it was already midnight. Miku and I were assuming he went out drinking or the meeting is going longer than intended.  
>We both hoped they would sponsor Kaito's ice cream business, because he was Kaito, our big brother figure, we wanted him to succeed and also for him to attend high school next year so we can bug in the hallways between classes. More importantly we wanted for him to at least be the one without crushed dreams at the end of the day unlike us. I stabbed the spoon back in and retrieved a glop of white ice cream back into my mouth. I moaned when the ice cream touched my tongue, which almost exploded in pure joy at that moment.<br>Suddenly we heard the front door slam close and Miku and I scrambled up to go greet Kaito and hear the good, or bad, news. At the entry way Kaito was in his white button up with his black blazer slung over his shoulder and his blue tie was around his forehead. He staggered as he kicked off his shoes, hiccuping while he threw his brief case in some random direction. From here both Miku and I could smell the alcohol rolling off his breath in smelly waves at us. He was drunk. Miku and I immediately grabbed one arm and hauled him to the kitchen. I kept him from falling as Miku went and plugged the empty sink to fill it with water.

"So, how did the meeting go Kaito?" Miku asked as she waited for the water to fill up.

"It was-sh amazin'! They love'd my ice crea's flavers soo much!" he exclaimed with a gleeful face.

"Really, what happened after?"

"They say they'd be proud to suppor-t th' business an' gave me this envelop," Kaito slurred.

He reached into his pants pocket and fished out an unfolded letter as Miku turned off the water. I took the letter with one hand and with the other joined with Miku's, pushed the back of Kaito's head in the water.  
>I started reading the letter out loud.<p>

"We are pleased to support your business with forty-five thousand American dollars. Are business will send the money on next Tuesday, we expect you to fly down to California on the fifth of July to sign the contract and have your factory manufactured. It is mandatory to attend if you agree to the terms of the contract below. Signed the makers of NestIe. The rest is the terms of the contract."

"Yeah they had an agreeing letter and a disagreeing letter with them, ten afterwar's we got druunk," Kaito said as we pulled his head up from the water, before dunking his head back in.

"So where in California?" we brought his head back up.

"LA."

Miku and I dropped his head in the sink and stared at each other with wide eyes. We grabbed each others' hands and jumped around.  
>"We're going to California! We're going to California!" we yelled at the top of our lungs.<p>

And somewhere in the water where Kaito's abandoned head was, the last air bible surfaced.

That's how Kaito almost died in his kitchen sink and how we ended up moving to America, where Miku, Kaito and I will face more drama then our simple lives here in Japan.


	3. Chapter 3: The most Eventfull Day

**Escaping Glass**

I held three heavy brown boxes sealed with duck tape and labeled with my name with big bold letters in sharpie. I jumped down to the curb of our new driveway and brought the boxes over to the stack inside the open garage, smiling to myself. After a month of getting Kaito settled into his company and mouse hunting down here in sunny California, Miku and I were able to pack all our stuff from home and ship it off here along with ourselves. Today was Miku and I's first day in America and we had this whole prank thing we wanted to try out when we go shopping this afternoon.  
>You see we were planning on going up to an employee at a random store and start talking to them in Japanese and pretend to act all offended at what their response is. We really just wanted to mess with some locals that's all.<br>I went back to the UHUAL truck passing Miku to grab some more of our luggage. Ever since breakfast this morning I had made a list of all the good things I liked about it here.

1: Florida concentrated orange juice is the best  
>2: Canadian bacon is ham, which amuses me<br>3: The people walking their dogs, have adorable dogs  
>4: The sun never gets shaded by a cloud<br>5: Guys running around without a shirt on  
>6: And the Sunday comics<p>

Where we lived was nice. It was a large estate with a beautiful mansion perched in the middle and a pool in the back. The property line of the estate was guarded by tall barbed fences and a giant silver gate at the front which can only be opened by remote control. I loved it here, it was like living in a hazy dream,except someone had cleared off the haze and let me see what was in front of me.  
>After an uneventful late morning of unpacking Miku and I had the mansion to ourselves sense Kaito was somewhere being the boss of his company. For us well we get to start at California Chorale Academy on the twenty eighth of August. Unfortunately it was the second of August right now and all students attending has to stay in dorm houses on campus. And sense Miku and I are from Japan we have to stay in the exchange students house, which won't be too bad because there might be other people from Japan as well that we can talk to.<br>When Miku and I were done bringing in the boxes and some of our furniture, we paid the UHUAL guys that helped and brought in the car and they were off, leaving Miku and I alone with the estate. First thing we did was claim our rooms. Mine was a giant and spacious room that had a view out in the backyard and pool, where the roofing in front of the window went over to the edges of the pool. I brought in my suit cases of clothes and went through them for something to wear when Miku and I went out to parade the beaches and the streets.  
>Eventually I got out a orang bikini with black splatter, and short black cargo pants with a loose see threw white t-shirt for a cover up my bikini when we go out on the streets. I went to the room next to mine which was Miku's, after I had gotten dressed, and checked up on her. Miku had already changed into some daisy dukes and a white t-shirt with a leek on it.<p>

"Hi Rin, ready to go?" Miku said grabbing her blue beach bad and bug eyed sunglasses.

"Almost, I'll meet you up front, hail a cab," I said walking out of her bed room to go back and get my beach bag and normal lens sized sunglasses. I moved down the stairs and slide down the guard rail to speed things down to the main floor. After locking up the front door I found a yellow cab out front on the curb outside the open gates. I locked up the gates and got in the back of the cab with Miku.

"Where to?" the cabdriver asked.

Miku and I paused to look at each other.

"Venice beach," we said in unison, trying not to yell it.

"Venice beach it is," he said pulling the cab out from the curb and drove down the street.

Ah Venice beach, one of my new favorite places. There was performers out with hats and instrument cases open for money. Then there was the three t's: Tan, Tall and Terrific, all in one guy, no let me rephrase that, guys, not just one guy, multiple guys. Tan skin, tall as in height, and terrific muscles. But the down part to that was other girls with the beach blond hair and boobs. Actual boobs, not b cupped cute girls that can speak Japanese and Cantonese as well as English. Miku and I laid down our blue and orange beach blankets and began to turn on the charm.  
>We stripped out of our outer clothes on the beach to our bikinis underneath our outer clothing. I had to admit that Miku was smart, because she wore her one size smaller teal bikini from a year ago to make her boobs look bigger. Dam her devious brain.<br>Faint whistles of agreement towards our outfits came from the beach goers. Miku and I ran out to meet the surf tide went out. The warm salty spray hit out bodies shortly after a while of wading in the mid section. Miku and I did the breast stroke out towards the end of the docks and waded in the deep end. A little kid with a blown up orca came splashing by and we laughed. Afterwards of swimming around we packed up our stuff and strolled around town.  
>We stopped by a ColdStones for some waffle cone ice cream to go. The people around us were lively and kept on stopping us to comment on our hair. They really liked our hair for some reason. Ok mainly it was Miku's teal locks that got all the attention, but I got some complements as well.<br>As we walked on the docks admiring performers I spotted a girl with green hair, playing the guitar in a familiar tune. No one was paying attention to her and were off looking at a pit bull breath fire. She was swaying around in a orange skirt and had red goggles on her head which with the green hair, looked a bit odd. I tugged on Miku's arm and nudged her over to the strange girl.

"Hello, what song are you playing?" I asked the girl.

She shopped strumming and looked up at us, before grinning and jabbing her thumb at herself. "The Lazy song by Bruno Mars, heard of him?"

"Yeah sure, we love Billionaire," Miku replied.

At that moment I had an idea. I took a moment to whisper to Miku my brilliant idea. She smiled at me and nodded.  
>"Can you play that song for us?" I asked.<p>

"Sure thing-"

"Rin and Miku."

"Cool, I'm Gumi," the girl said going through a quick strum before starting.

"I wanna be a Billionaire, so fricken bad, buy all of the things I never had. I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine smiling next to Oprah and the Queen," Miku sang out loud.  
>"Oh, every time I close eyes I see my name in shining lights. Yeah, a different city every night, oh, I swear the world better prepare for when I'm a billionaire."<br>After Miku sang her part some timpanist and drummers nearby caught a sound of the lyrics and hit on their drums with the song.

"Yeah, I would have a show like Oprah I would be the host of. Everyday give Rin your wish list, I'd pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt and adopt a bunch of babies I never had shit. Give away a few Mercedes, like here lady have this. And last but not least grant somebody their last wish. It's been a couple months since I've been single so you can call me Rin Claus minus the ho hos," I rapped with the beat the drummers gave out along with Gumi's guitar.

A small crowed lured in by the first verses multiplied by the the only people the fire breathing pit bull was performing for was a three year old and a group of senior citizens. When our performance was over the crowed cheered and threw dollars of cash into the open guitar case at Gumi's feet. The sun was setting by the time we were done counting the cash and Gumi was laughing giddily.

"Wow, where did you guys come from? I mean seriously that was great!" Gumi exclaimed.

"Japan, were going to the California Chorale Academy in the fall," I replied.

"No kidding! I'm from Kyoto Japan, I'm going there too for the music program, that and I play a mean game of soccer."

"So your on a double scholarship?"

"Nope, triple, I sing as well too, duh, it's called California Chorale Academy, not just California Academy. So do ya guys wanna go to a party? I feel like in the party mood, oh I think Haku is throwing a party on campus or was it Neru? It can't be Teto because she said something about movies with Luka. Oh whatever, so how about I hail a cab and you guys come," Gumi said all at once.

"Wait, where is the party?" Miku blurted out before Gumi took in another breath to talk.

"Oh, it's in the exchange students dorm house, you guys will love our dorm mom Meiko, she's so mellow about everything we do, especially with parties," Gumi winked.

"Ok, sounds fun, let's go," I said trying to hid my enjoyment.

***

The exchange students dorm house. It was as festive and loud as new years eve, but it was still had a nice homy feel, not including the teens around us wit plastic red cups of either alcohol or soda. Considering that we were near a school, I hoped it was soda. Gumi stopped to jump around and face Miku and I.

"I'm gonna go get some of my friends there from Japan too! I think you guys will really like them, in the mean time relax or party!" Gumi shouted before skipping off in the waves of people.  
>"I need a drink," Miku mumbled, excusing herself to the refreshments table.<br>Yup that sounds oddly like the old Miku back in the days when we ran laps with the police and the drug chains' ring leader. I sighed, not feeling exactly comfortable here all cramped and covered in strangers' sweat. I decided to do some exploring and went up the stairway. I passed some dorm rooms where moans and screams came from, which after I passed them, made my face become painted with a bright scarlet color. When I got to the top there was a door with a shiny door knob. After a while of staring at it a wind blew out from it and the door creaked open.  
>Curiosity got the best of me as I opened the door. Inside was boxes and dusty furniture decorated by dusty cobwebs. This must be the attic. I stumbled over a few boxes until I saw it. A cover was drawn over something tall and wide. I grabbed the cloth around it and ripped it off, dust ran everywhere making me let out violent coughs and dry sneezes. When the dust settled down I looked at what it was.<br>It was a giant bay mirror with a mahogany that was carved to look like vines and butterflies were on the wood, statued forever in place. I looked at myself for a brief moment in the mirror before ogling at my reflection. I could not see my bikini under my white, supposable, see through shirt, nor my boobs for that matter, and my hair looked shaggy and unkept. I leaned forward and ran a couple of fingers through my hair.

"Man, if I knew that I was starting to look like a guy I would of never cut my hair," I commented at my reflection.

Suddenly my reflection winked and grinned back at me playfully. Then it opened it's mouth.  
>"Trust me, if I found out I had tits like that then I would carry around a mirror all day," it said in a slight husky yet a mild toned voice.<p>

I let out a mixed squeak and a shriek from my mouth and fell back on my ass.  
>This was one of the most eventful days of my life<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Shock

**Escaping Glass**

Laughter filled my ears as I cracked one eye open. A curtain rack, and a box of dusty plushies spilled over me when I reached for something to help me get up and I accidentally grabbed the curtain, causing it to break down on me. I huffed when I finally broke through the curtain, just to glare at the boy in the mirror. He was bent over laughing on the ground inside the mirror.

"Oh, don't worry... I'm just teasing you.. But you didn't have to fall," he said laughing in between.

"Baka! Don't go commenting on girls' chests! You pervert!" I yelled throwing a dusty bear at the mirror, but it just rebounded back a foot.

There was a moment of silence before both of us laughed at the bear with an odd similar toned voice. I crawled out of the mess of things and got up from the ground.

"Ok, I do have to admit this is a pretty accurate prank here, you got the same outfit, hair, eyes, it even looks like your in a mirror," I said reaching out to slid my hand through the frame, but instead my finger tips met a cold glass surface.

"Eh? Oh I know this must be some weird mirror reflecting trick or something, yeah something else," I spoke more flustered as sweat began to break out around my hair line.

What kind of planned prank was this? How would know I'd be up here anyways?

"It's no trick or prank Rin."

How did he know my name? It must be because he's the mastermind who pulled this prank.

_But he just said it wasn't a prank Rin._

"I'm just simply your other half, the one that walks the other side of your world, the one you don't see in any regular mirror, but I'm there. I know everything about you Rin. I know your from Tokyo Japan, you were in a lot of illegal trouble in middle school, you left your family, you live with Kaito and Miku. I even know you have a birthmark on your back that looks like a blotchy heart."

"You saw me naked!"

"Of course, we unknowingly and practically grew up together, but only one of us knew about the other."

I stayed silent too shocked that he knew those things about me, especially the birthmark.

"It was the best of meetings and it was the worst of meetings, but I'am glad I get to talk to the person I hanker a complex for."

"Why do you have a complex for me if this was our first meeting!"

"Because all Reflections do, we admire and love the person in charge of what the reflection would be of. We're like loyal dogs in a way."

"We?"

"Yes, every single person born into this world has a Reflection reflecting back at them what they look like, but we Reflections have no reflection, we live in a parallel universe of your's and sometimes do the same thing as you or decide to look in a mirror all day like meditation. We all dream about meeting our Reflector, but we can't meet them unless the Reflector meets the same level as the Reflection and looks through this mirror."

"Your crazy! There's no such thing, I'm just me, there's no other one but me! There's no way this is real!" I stumbled back before I began trying to run out of there. He called for me, but I ignored it.

_This can't be happening, there's no such thing!_

I crashed into Miku down at the party holding a red solo cup of beer. I grabbed her wrist abruptly, making her drop the cup, and began dragging her away from the party. Miku said words of protest as I drug her out of the building and called for a taxi on my cell.

"Rin, what's wrong!" Miku finally exploded when I was done calling for a taxi.

"Miku..." I made a worried face as I tried to think up an excuse.

Suddenly I made tears appear on the brim of my eyes.

"Miku chan! Waaah!" I attacked her with a low hug and rubbed my fake tears on her shirt.

"I was nearly molested! I was sooo scared Miku chan!" I cried like a little toddler.

"Really? Who did it? I swear I'll break their arms!" Miku growled.

"Miku chan, don't! I wanna go home!"

Miku sighed. "Ok Rinny I'll take you home."

In between the fabric of Miku's shirt and Rin's face a evil smile of deception appeared across Rin's lips.


	5. Chapter 5: Ramen with a Stranger

**Escaping Glass**

My knees shook in anticipation... and because I was one percent scared. Scared of going back to that dorm house so Miku and I can set up and confirm our room we'll be sharing on the all girls floor. I trudged bravely, following Miku with my orange colored luggage bags to our room. Our room was a regular room with a long table with chairs and a bookshelf above it for studying along one wall, a bunk bed, a window with pink drapes and a closet. While Miku and I divided up the closet equally with multicolored blue and orange streamers a lady dressed in red with short brown hair and eyes matching her hair color came in.

"Hi, my name is Meiko, you two must be Rin and Miku, it's nice to meet you. I'm the girls dorm advisor, I just came in to check on how your doing, the bathroom and showers are on both ended of the hallway and my office and room is down stairs if you have any questions," she said with a sweet smile.

Still keeping the smile on she continued speaking.

"And _if_ you _dont_ tell the dorm manager that I keep _sake_ in my room I would appreciate that, kay?"

Before we could answer she left with a long good bye.

"Well that was odd, but she was very pretty," Miku said and I nodded in agreement. When we were done unpacking and laying out our bed sheets on the bunk we both decided to get, I got the bottom bunk, we collapsed on my bed staring at the bottom wood that held up the mattress on Miku's bed.

"Hey, isn't that a mirror?" Miku said, pointing at the heart shaped mirror on the wood.

Now here's the freaky part.

In the background of us staring straight at me was a boy with the same teal hair and shade of eyes as Miku as well as that boy who looked exactly like me. I thought I had forgotten about him and that he was a delusion that night. But instead of handling this rationally I jumped and shrieked.

"What's wrong Rin?" Miku asked turning her body towards me giving me her full attention.

"Oh well um... I think I saw something like a.. A mouse crawl under the sheets!" I shrieked all flustered.

Miku put on a determined face, reached into her pocket to take out a foot long leek, with a sharp glower in her eyes. She picked up the sheets and dove in yelling "I'll get it!" loudly under the covers. While this went on I looked up at the mirror and pointed an accusing finger at the blond who had a hell of a time containing himself from laughing.

"Why are you there! Your suppose to be a delusion!" I whispered angrily.

"And who the hell is that!" I pointed at the other boy who was still giving me a stare down.

"Oh this is Miku's Reflection, by the way I'm Len and he's Mikuo, sorry I didn't get to introduce myself last time we met," he answered.

"Rin! I think I got the mouse!" Miku called out.

"What!" I said shocked.

Suddenly I felt Miku grab my foot and with a squeak from my lips I was pulled under the covers. Miku wrapped her arms around me and rubbed her cheek against mine roughly. When I started gagging from the mixture of trapped warmth and lack of oxygen did she pull herself and I back up from the covers, still rubbing cheeks with me.

"I caught the mouse!" she giggled childishly tightening her grip around me which was mostly around my back and chest, which because of that, hurt a lot.

"Stop that! That hurts Miku!" I yelled angrily kicking the covers and squirming in her grasp until she released me.

"Ha! You have sensitive boobs!" Miku teased me and I suddenly blushed crossing my arms over my chest, getting self conscious knowing there were two boys watching and listening to us from above.

And it's not God and Jesus.

"S-sh-shut up! I'm going to sleep!" I claimed furrowing inside the covers and pretending I was asleep.

"Oy Rin! Rin! Rin! Rinny! Rinny! Rinny! Rin Asami Kagamine! I demand you wake up and come play!" Miku wined loudly.

"No!_ I'jibun no beddo de m tsukare to juyō sukui!_" (I'm tired and demand salvation in my own bed!) I cried in Japanese.

"Whoa, you are tired your too tired to speak English, are you sure your not sick?" Miku asked concerned.

"_Nai_." (no)

"Ok, well I'm going to go explore the rest of the dorm ok?"

When I didn't reply Miku sighed and left. Once she left I sighed and rolled onto my back and glared at Len in the mirror, taking note that the other guy wasn't there.

"Hey where's your friend?"

"He left the mirror so he can go reflect Miku, but that little tantrum of yours was so cute, hearing your Japanese makes me _melt_!" Len chided dreamily.

"S-sh- shut up! Why can I still see you anyways?"

"Oh, well that mirror you looked into is the very gateway and door for all Reflectors and Reflections, but when you also see your Reflection in the mirror it gives you an awareness to see other Reflectors as well. But sigh we still can't meet physically, please grant me to come out of here!"

"No way! You'll end up molesting me or something!"

Suddenly the door slammed open. Trying not to look like she was talking to herself, I scrambled my phone out flustered and put it to my ear as if I was having a conversation. But luckily I didn't have to worry because the long blond haired girl in the door way was busy chewing gum, texting and talking with one cell in between her shoulder and jaw.

"Yeah, hold on hon," she said into the phone before taking it from it's position to cover the speaker with her hand and glare at me.

"Can you keep it down, the walls here are thinner than tissue..." suddenly she stopped her scolding and stared at the cell phone in my hand and dropped the two cells in her hands.

With the whip of her pony in the air she jumped onto my bed and stared star eyed at my cell.

"No _way!_ That's a new Motorola RAZR V3i! With the 1.2 megapixel camera and original gold interior along with the unique and signature of Motorola and DG. These specifically gold ones are 600 dollars including the D&G charm, but instead there's a cute orange fruit version of the Hello Kitty cell strap that's a so cute!" she gushed.

"May I please have a gander at your phone?" the girl said with watery, pouty eyes.

"_Sure?_" I replied a bit confused on what she was ranting about a moment ago.

The blond girl squealed and giggled as her eyes focused on my cell phone's screen. The girl gave me a dazed smile when she handed back my phone.

"You made me a happy girl, I must repay you!" she snapped into a determined look.

"I'll treat you to ramen from the kitchen!"

Suddenly she grabbed my hands and I was soon being dragged out the door.

"Wait! I don't even know you!" I said as I clawed at the ground.

"I'm Neru, fourteen and just transferred from Tokyo. My expertise is in hand held electronics and I love techno music and my rival is named Sweet Ann, she's part Australian and part Japanese, but grew up in Holland and somehow has a Swedish accent, and her weakness is pudding! Now you know me!"

"But you don't even know who I am!"

Still, I ended up eating ramen with Neru whom was still going on about her childhood life. I had to admit the warm atmosphere and perfectly cooked noodles and the company was a nice change of scenery. It was cozy and soft like the belly of a soft cat. Until the reflection of the mirrored ceiling in the dinning hall caught my attention. I stared up at it and saw Len next to me with his arm slung over my shoulders and grinning down at me. I stuck put my tongue and pulled down my right eyelid in distaste before returning to my noodles.

"So, why is the ceiling mirrored?" I asked casually.

"Oh, the dorm gets a lot of profit and the ceiling before had too many dents and holes, plus it looked cool so we had the mirrors set in. It's really cool when the sun is setting with the windows open, because the entire place is like bathed in orange sunlight from reflecting off the mirrors in a cool way, but not too many people see it because the daylight savings thing messes it up and you just don't know when the sun will set unless you see it."

"Hm..."

A tall blond girl with a sweet smile passed by us and sent a cute wink at Neru, whom was glaring at her.

"Annnn! I will defeat _you_!" Neru yelled, abandoning her ramen to chase after the girl.

The broth was what was left of the ramen when I was done with the noodles. I was in a dreamy haze as I drank up the broth, feeling it's warmth spread and saturate the inside of my body. Suddenly I felt sleepy. It wouldn't hurt to sleep here, the cushions in this table booth is pretty cushy.

_~Glass~_

When I awoke I had forgotten that I had fell asleep in the table booth. Suddenly I felt flushed and embarrassed to of fallen asleep in the dinning hall. But something seems different about it. It took me a moment or two to realize that it was sunset outside and the curtains were pulled back, letting the orange sunlight pour in and reflect off of the mirrored ceiling, making it look like the room was glowing itself.

Then I saw him.

It was a guy, facing the wide open bay windows, tinted in a sepia like color under the sunset's light. His blonde hair was messy and familiar looking in a scruffy yet gorgeous way, along with how wrinkled and unkept his shorts and hoody was. The guy turned around and upon seeing me, gave me a bright smile shimmering brightly.

Wait a moment, is that...?

"Len?..." I said in a hoarse voice due to waking up.

"The one and only!" Len spoke in a cheery manner as he walked back from the window and took a seat across from me. His similar blue gaze was extremely shocking in comparison to how they looked like mine.

"Wait, when, how...? Are you here?" I started to freak out.

"Well, I'm not a hundred percent sure on this, but, on special occasions Reflections can be transmitted from a mirror using a natural light and feeds our images on the real world, but like a holograph so were not really meeting physically, I mean sure you can hug or touch me, but you'll just go through my own reflected material."

"So let me get this straight. By reflecting sunlight at the image of you from where your originally reflecting from, you can be transmitted here, but you can still only be seen by me right?"

"Sadly, yes. Only when we meet physically will others be able to acknowledge me."

"Hey Len... Doesn't it get depressing?"

"Hm?"

"Never mind. It was a stupid thought."

"No tell me, I won't laugh no matter how stupid it is."

"Ok...well... Haven't you had enough of Reflecting my image to me and ever thought about escaping from the glass and becoming independent...? I mean, it's not like I want you to be here! I still can't get my head around the fact about Reflections and Reflectors and if it's even real! For all I know everything could be a crazy coma nightmare and I could be waking up any moment!"

I heard shuffling come from Len, I looked up to see what the matter was to see that he and his entire body was leaned over the table staring at me with a soft blue gaze.

"Its cute how much you try to hide something. Especially when you were seven and hid that stray kitten under your dress to keep your mother from finding out you had taken another animal in your care," he whispered, yet his voice sounded like it was in talking range when he spoke to me, maybe he was just using a soft tone of his voice and he was talking normally. But whatever the matter of how soft or loud Len was talking, it still made me blush at how close he and his holograph were to me when he said this.

"Chibi Rinny was so kawii when she was seven! With your cute orange sundresses and the cute white lacy ribbon that tied your hair up, it was so adorable!"

Of course he had to say that.

"Do you really want me to hit your holograph?"

"Noooo! Please don't Rin, I like it here... And to answer your question: I do wish I could live a real life with you. I want to be free from the glass like every Reflection does. We all dream that, it's our one and only selfish wish, to live with their Reflections. I want to see your smile greet me everyday, to feel the touch of your hands with my own palms, to smell the perfume or the scent of shampoo on you, and a lot more that you could never imagine. But what I want more in this world is to be freed from the glass that omits me from staying by your side like a man should...

I know you can't understand these words now, but, I just want to be by you Rin. Its my simple first nature as someone who was born to Reflect you, if you can't understand any of that, then that's fine."

My heart ached and gasped when I stared deeply into Len's eyes when I listened intently to his poetic words. His eyes were a saddening expression of everything. A sorrow blue depth swallowing me whole and piercing my heart strings. I don't know how moving this even seemed to me, but the sympathy and sadness was there. And it was strong and true like the atmosphere Len's words brought. Without thinking I launched myself from my seat and reached out to hug Len, only to end up face flat against the wooden table. I let out a sob, but no tears. Slowly, I slithered back to my cushioned seat and laid on my back staring at Len, whom was on the table looking down at me throughout the mirrored ceiling.

I stretched my hand up, wanting to also feel the touch of his hands against my palm like he told me what he wanted.

"Len..." I said so sadly it sounded like I was crying.

"We'll get you out of the glass together, ok?" I smiled up at him just as a stray tear fell from the corner of my eye

**{A/N: Yo! I have a few things to say. One of them is happy new year. Ok now that I got that out of the way, I just want to say that the Japanese in this story was poorly given by Google transluate, which ended up only showing the romanji version. Yet again, Google translator has failed me again, so I might just go ahead and ask someone online to send me the REAL Japanese version of the sentences and words I will use in the story. While writting this I had to stop and just say that it actually has been a week in a half since I updated any of my stories ever since my AoD (Angel or Demon) and HoH (Heaven or Hell) series ended over the winter break. I would also like to say that I protrayed Neru pretty well, please tell me if I did or not in the reviews.**

**Please Review!**

**FireFlamz1}**


End file.
